Raphael O. Raphael
Raphael O. Raphael is a Marine Commodore stationed in Paradise and serving the World Government, although he maintains connections to the underworld due to his expensive tastes and lack of morals. He heads and operates the 99th Branch of the Marines on the Sea Floor of Paradise, off the Coast of Sunshine Shallows. Personality An obsessed and driven man, O. Raphael seeks little in the ways of personal interaction with others; instead, he finds great solace in books and laboratories. He truly believes that peace will be obtained through the information contained in the sciences and that it must be unlocked by men of great character, like the Marines. He believes fully in Absolute Justice and that sacrifices must be made in order to protect the World. Raphael has a taste for the finer things in life, like good tea, old books, rich food, fine music on Sound Dials, and comfortable weather. To supplement his income, he is not above selling experiments on the side or performing some on-the-side Bounty Hunting. He loathes sharing the riches his station brings him and maintains thorough contacts in the Underworld that can provide him the luxuries he needs. While not a cruel man, Raphael expects to be treated with respect and dignity by his subordinates, and treats those above him with ample respect, bowing, and ass-kissing. He is not above schmoozing with big wigs in order to advance his career, gather more test materials, or increase his paycheck. Relationships Regarded as a very rigid and proper man, Raphael is not particularly loved by his crew. Cold with his servicemen and officers and tight with his pocketbook, he rarely fraternizes or pays attention to the trials and tribulations of his allies. However, he will defend them if attacked and stands with them in combat just as much as the next soldier. Powers and Abilities As Commodore, O. Raphael has control of all lower-ranked Marines under his command, as well as the scientific Marine base he commands in Paradise. Research of Devil Fruits and the Lineage Factor O. Raphael has developed research and methodology into several scientific breakthroughs for the Marines; notably, the manufacturing of SMILE Fruits of Mundane Animals and the method of 'feeding' these fruits to items and weapons. While SMILE weapons are more often failures than successes, O. Raphael continues to hone his skills for the betterment of... the World Government. Physical Prowess O. Raphael is a skilled Marine with years of combat experience under his belt. Utilizing his various SMILE-infused weapons, he is capable of combating many different types of enemies in Paradise. He would be outclassed in the New World, as his Busoshoku Haki is middling in strength and his Rokushiki techniques are still developing. Fighting Style O. Raphael is a scientist and not a fan of hand-to-hand combat. However, if engaged, O. Raphael fights utilizing a wide variety of SMILE Devil Fruit-Infused weapons and armors. He lacks any ability to perform offensive Rokushiki techniques and instead uses Soru, Kami-E, Geppou and Tekkai to avoid or absorb damage and gain critical space to utilize his SMILE weaponry. He is not above using his weapons to kill enemies. Weapons and Tools As a trained Marine and knowing the value of a quality field test, O. Raphael is well-versed in weaponry common to the Marines and has been seen wielding modified pistols, swords, knives, and polearms. However, he almost exclusively uses the Spiked Flail he created using an artificial Piranha SMILE, along with a wide variety of capture and support tools, such as Frog-Tongue ziplines, Hedgehog-spike shoes and gloves, Spider-silk net launchers, and Dog-Headed sniffing masks. Patrick Piranha Flail The Patrick Piranha Flail wielded by Commodore O. Raphael is a single massive spiked ball attached to a long chain. The ball is roughly four feet in diameter and covered in sharp spikes at the top, and is wielded by the Commodore with the inclusion of his Gorilla Fist SMILE glove. The head of the Flail is infused with a Piranha SMILE, allowing it to separate into smaller versions of itself and allowing it to 'chew' through enemies and obstacles. The flail itself knows several techniques of Rokushiki, allowing it to keep up in the battle with the Commodore as his partner. Without the Gorilla Glove, O. Raphael isn't strong enough to wield the Flail effectively on his own. Busoshoku haki By his own numerical scale, O. Raphael's Haki is at a three on a scale of one to ten. He avoids training it at any cost. Kenbunshoku haki O. Raphael has no skill with Kenbunshoku Haki yet. Personal Ship O. Raphael traverses the seas in his personal ship, the HMS Wideye. The ship is a submarine useful for short to mid-ranged travel but must return to the surface in order to recharge its solar cells. The ship itself has been merged with a Squid SMILE, allowing it to cling to larger surfaces and to change its color, although the use of the latter ability is hampered by the fact that O. Raphael is still visible while inside it, and the Commodore has no functional way to find his ship once it is invisible and he is on the outside. History Originally from Baldimore, O. Raphael is man of quiet drive towards the unknown. Raphael earned his station through the development of technologies that have jumped the military strength of the Science Division forward by dozens of years. Raphael O. Raphael started his career thinking that he would become a famous pirate and that he would be the next Pirate King. This dream was swiftly crushed in literally his first skirmish with the Marines. However, he was weak enough to be deemed a captive of his own crew instead of the Captain and was offered a job washing dishes. From here, he would rise through the ranks using scientific weaponry and experimentation as his merits. Before transferring to the Science Division, O. Raphael saw a vast amount of combat on the Seas against both pirates and bandits. Eventually, he would be granted the rank of Commodore, and with this, his mind would be expanded with the ability to work under his own rule. With funding and time, he discovered the Lineage Factor's affect on Devil Fruits, and how to utilize that Factor to inject fake Devil Fruits into weapons and items. This discovery has driven him to experiment and grow Devil Fruits of every kind and test these weapons on the Pirates of Paradise, to 'dissuade' them of their ways. He has established the 99th Branch of the Marines on a specially modified, ocean floor research station. Built into the bubble-producing corals off the coast of Sunshine Shallows, the base is nearly impervious to attacks from Pirates by normal methods and houses a wide variety of animals from the local area to feed into O. Raphael's research. Category:Marine Commodores Category:SMILE Dealer Category:Scientists Category:Paradise Characters